A Renegade's Tale
by Rio Hitzamure
Summary: One man's mission is to watch Lloyd, and it was supposed to be that simple. But in the process, he will learn things about himself. Rated T for violence, gore, and language. Chapter 1 UP!
1. Prologue: The Casting of The Tale

Rio Hitzamure: Hi everyone, welcome to "A Renegade's Tale", a Tales of Symphonia story.

Yuan: No, really? I mean, this story is in the Tales of Symphonia section.

Rio Hitzamure: Shut up you. Anyways, this story is about my original character, Alexander Myrrhns, and his story in the Tales of Symphonia game. He will follow Lloyd on his quest, but will his ties be in this story? Anyways, here's Kratos with the disclaimer.

Kratos: "..."

Rio Hitzamure: Say it or I'll make you spend a day with Mithos.

Kratos: Fine. Rio doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. He just owns his ideas. Also, some of the game script might be changed, so don't flame.

* * *

**Prologue: The Casting of The Tale**

* * *

The day was finally here. The Chosen of Mana would receive her oracle, and go off to regenerate the world. How he had awaited the coming of this day. It was his duty to go and follow not her, but one of her friends. Lloyd Irving was his name, and he had somehow become a top priority in the Renegade's agenda. He did not know the exact reason why, but if Lords Botta and Yuan cared so much about him,

"_He must be very important_," Alexander Myrrhns thought, "_or I wouldn't be out to follow him_."

It had been just yesterday that Lord Yuan had assigned him this task.

* * *

_"Lord Yuan," Alex said nervously, "you wanted to see me?"_

_Alex stood there waiting for an answer. He was completely terrified, for the heads of the Renegades did not usually call for people of his status unless they were in huge trouble. _

_"Yes I did," Yuan replied calmly. "I have a mission I want you to do."_

_The twenty year old breathed a sigh of relief in his mind, not wanting to look unsettled in front of someone so important._

_"Alex, there is someone I want you to follow for a long period of time. You would have to join up with him, and be a helper to him. However, whenever you would have the chance, you would report to me all that has happened. In addition, you must pass yourself off as a traveler, and not reveal to him that you are a Renegade. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir. I will not fail you, Master Yuan."_

_"I know you won't. That's why I chose you. Anyways, head down to the weapons vault. Botta will be there waiting for you. He'll help you choose a weapon, and then give you a set of gels and a bunch of foods to cook with. Then, tomorrow, he'll escort you to your destination, Iselia, because he has some business to take care of there as well. Good luck Alex, I hope you succeed with this task."_

"_Yes Lord Yuan, I will do as you say."_

* * *

That morning he had gotten all suited up for the beginning of his mission. He had taken off his standard Renegade outfit and put on a gold shirt with a black jacket, which went with his black pants. He put on a pair of boots, and made sure his short, black hair was tamed. Next, he grabbed his golden colored gauntlets, and made sure that his Exsphere was firmly placed, along with its key crest. Finally, Alex stared in the mirror with his forest green eyes and watched to make sure he put on correctly his golden shuriken necklace, a gift that his mother had given him when he was little. It was the first time it had seen his neck since his mother had passed on. He had slung the Iron Spear that Botta had helped him pick out on his back, making sure it was firmly placed. After he knew everything else was in order, Alex made his way up to the hangar, and saw that not only was he traveling with Lord Botta, but also Lord Vidarr.

"Well Alex, are you ready to start your journey?" Botta asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then here is Yuan's final instruction. Whatever happens, you must convince Lloyd that you are with him, even if it means killing Renegades. Understood?"

"Yes sir…I understand."

"Good," Vidarr broke in, "so let's get going.

As they left on the Rheiards, Alex wondered what Yuan was thinking, telling him to kill fellow Renegades.

"_I guess if it's for the Renegades' sake, I will obey his rule._" Alex thought.

An hour later, they had made it to Martel Temple, right outside of Iselia. Alex was told to wait at the bottom, and when a boy in red, a blonde girl, and white-haired kid showed up, he was to pretend to start heading up, see them, and offer to escort them up to the temple. Lords Botta and Vidarr would head up with a bit of soldiers and start their mission. As they walked up the stairs, Alex hid in some trees as a group of pastors headed up towards the top. He started to hear yelling and wondered what was going on, but he waited, just as he had been ordered. Finally, the group showed up, and he pretended to start the trek up the stairs

"Hey, wait up!"

Alex stopped as he heard the voice calling behind him. He turned around to see that it was the boy in red who had called to him. He assumed that that must be Lloyd Irving.

"Who are you stranger? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Alexander Myrrhns," Alex said with a bow, "but you may call me Alex for short."

"It's nice to meet you mister," the blonde girl said. "My name is Collette Brunel."

"My name's Genis Sage," the white haired boy said. "I'm one of her friends."

"And my name is Lloyd Irving," the boy said. "We are going with Collette to watch her receive the Oracle."

"Ah," Alex said, "so then I may assume that this young girl is the Chosen of Mana."

"Yep, that's me," Collette chimed.

"Then it would be my honor to escort you three up to the temple. I was going up to pray, but I think it would be much better for me to help out the Chosen One."

"Thanks Alex, we'd be glad to have you," Lloyd said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

The four of them started to walk up the stairs when they saw a pastor slowly coming down to them, a deep gash bleeding from his chest.

"Chosen One!" the pastor cried as he collapsed in front of them.

"Pastor!" Collette quickly ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple. We could not stop them. Be…careful, Cho…sen…One."

The pastor breathed his last breath, and departed from the world.

"No…" Genis said.

"I'm going up there and stopping them," Collette said determinedly.

"Collette, are you sure?" Genis asked. "There are Desians."

"I don't care. I need to receive the Oracle."

"If that is your wish little one, I would be glad to escort you through this trial," Alex calmly said.

"I'm going too," Lloyd said. "I can't let you go by yourself."

"Are you sure Lloyd?" Collette asked. "It will be dangerous."

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world," Lloyd recited perfectly. "Let's go!"

"Wait guys, I'm going too," Genis piped in. "I'm worried about Raine."

"Thank you everyone." Collette said.

The four of them headed up the stairs and reached the temple. There they saw the pastors, all of whom had been slaughtered. Alex was shocked to see that it had been the Renegades who had done this, including Lords Botta and Vidarr.

"_Remember what Yuan told you,_" Alex thought.

"Desians, how dare you do this!" Lloyd shouted.

"Desians," one of the Renegades snickered, "he thinks we're Desians."

"Well then," another said, "die at the hands of the Desians you so hate."

Alex watched as a bunch of the Renegades flew at them, not even hesitating to attack him, a fellow Renegade. He pulled out his Iron Spear and got ready. The others followed, and soon a Nova kendama, a pair of Wooden Blades, and two Chakrams were pulled out by Genis, Lloyd, and Collette, in that order. They worked quickly. Lloyd slashed one of the Renegades and used a Demon Fang blast to finish him off. Genis cast a Fire Ball spell and his enemy quickly burned. Collette tossed a chakram and knocked out her opponent. Finally, Alex took his spear, knocked his enemy in the head, and then slammed him to the ground.

"So you whelps, you think you can face me?"

A large shadow was cast as Vidarr walked out on the field. Alex knew that it would be a tough fight, after all his training lessons with the large man.

"Let's go everyone!" Lloyd shouted as he charged forward.

At that, they got ready for the battle. Genis started off by casting Stone Blast, but the rocks seem to bounce off the large man's armor. Collette then tried to thrust her chakrams into him, but all that happened was a small clinking noise. After that, Alex and Lloyd started thrusting in to him with their weapons. When that didn't work, Alex and Lloyd let loose a Demon Fang each. This seemed to hurt Vidarr a little, but they also made him mad. He quickly started whacking them with his hammer, hitting the two to the ground. Collette and Genis tried to guard them, but Vidarr's ball and chain easily swatted them away.

"Damn, he's to tough." Lloyd said.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, an auburn-haired man dressed in purple, brandishing a Long Sword, had struck Vidarr with a large amount of force, knocking him over.

"Quickly," the man said, "he will not stay down long."

How true that was. Vidarr got back up, enraged. His armor had been destroyed, exposing his softer body. Alex and Lloyd took this chance to try something new.

"Sonic Thrust!" the two of them yelled as they quickly stabbed Vidarr. He had not even seen the weapons coming with the speed they had traveled at. Vidarr toppled over, dead from the jabs through his ribs. The two of them pulled out their weapons, stained with a bit of Vidarr's blood. Alex saw Botta look nervously at the man who had joined them.

"Damn, Kratos is with them," Botta said. "Retreat!"

As the Renegades ran off, the man turned around to the others.

"Is everyone all right?"

Alex nodded, but in his mind, only one thought rang out.

"_What have I gotten myself into?_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio Hitzamure: Phew, that was a long prologue.

Yuan: No, really?

Rio Hitzamure: Shut up you. I'll hope to see you again in Chapter 1. That will span the Martel Temple to the fight with a friend of Genis's. Anyways, please review. And until next time, enjoy yourselves.

Zelos: Peace out all you lovely ladies who might have read.

Rio Hitzamure: 'whacks Zelos with a stick'

Zelos: Owww!

Rio Hitzamure: That'll teach you not to be such a womanizer.


	2. Chapter 1: Ascension and Dissension

Rio Hitzamure: Heh, I hate this job sometimes. 'looks at Mithos'

Mithos: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I am unstoppable! Fear me!

Rio Hitzamure: Shut up you! You aren't anywhere near being in the story yet!

Mithos: Oh, yeah.

Rio Hitzamure: Well, review time while I teach Mithos to behave.

Mithos: 'cowers in fear' Meep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

shadowgirl1613: Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story.

himiti: First off, why did you call me 'Bro'? I don't even know you. Second, I didn't hurt Zelos, I just taught him to respect women the hard way. Finally, I'm glad you like it. Keep on reading.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio Hitzamure: Now, to state the disclaimer, is the Mayor of Iselia, because he is a jerk, and because if he doesn't do this I'll have him die later on.

Mayor: That is a cheap shot.

Rio Hitzamure: Quit your yapping and say the disclaimer.

Mayor: Fine. Rio doesn't own Namco or Tales of Symphonia. He only owns Alex and the rest of his ideas.

Rio Hitzamure: Let's go on with the tale.

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_The man turned around to the others._

_"Is everyone all right?"_

_Alex nodded, but in his mind, only one thought rang out._

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ascension and Dissension**

* * *

Alex snapped out of his thought as he heard the man speak again. 

"Good, no one seems to be hurt."

Just then, an old woman came out from behind the small house in front of the temple.

"Phaidra, are you all right?" Lloyd asked the woman.

"Yes, I am," she answered. Then she turned to the man and said, "How can I ever thank you for saving my granddaughter, the Chosen?"

"I see," he replied as he looked over at Colette. "So this girl is the next Chosen?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Colette said, "I have to go accept the Oracle! Grandmother, I'm ready to undergo the trial."

"What trial?" Lloyd asked earnestly.

"I would guess it to be the monsters," Alex said.

"As do I," the man agreed. "An evil presence radiates from inside this temple."

"Yes," Phaidra said, "the Chosen is to go and receive judgment from heaven. But her accompaniers, the priests, fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I will take on the job of protecting Colette," Lloyd said rashly.

"I would be uneasy with just you Lloyd, " Phaidra replied.

"Your name is Lloyd?" the man questioned.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"_Kratos,_" Alex thought, "_what a strange name. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before, though."_

He lost track of the thought as Phaidra responded.

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice," she said. "Please be of service."

"It's a deal then," Kratos responded.

"Wait!" Lloyd yelled. "I'm going too!"

"Lloyd, you will only get in the way," Kratos said. "Be a good boy and wait here."

"What did you say!" Lloyd flared back.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Kratos responded. "You're a burden. Go home."

"Umm, Mr. Kratos," Colette said, "would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?"

"But…" Kratos started to protest.

"Please," Colette broke in. "I get nervous when he's not around."

Kratos groaned.

"Do as you wish."

"I would also like to join you," Alex said. "I was here to pray, but I would find it more worthwhile aiding the Chosen."

"I would prefer you to come," Kratos said.

"What does that mean!" Lloyd said hastily.

"Nothing," the purple-cloaked mercenary replied.

Alex, Colette, and Kratos headed in the temple.

"Let's go Genis," Lloyd said.

"Fine."

The pair headed in after the others. When they got inside, they were in awe of the huge temple. It was made from a large amount of stone, and was dimly lit.

"Hey," Lloyd said, "look at the door."

The group looked ahead to see a door with a seal on it.

"It looks like we'll need some sort of magic to open that door," Alex observed.

"Yup," Colette said. "There is an item in here called the Sorcerer's Ring. That should probably open it up."

"Let us find this ring then," Kratos said wearily.

They trudged onwards. Alex was a bit annoyed at the thought of a detour, but was interested in seeing all of the interesting designs in the temple.

"_Very intricate_," he thought, "_but nothing like some of the other ones I have seen."_

He broke out of his thought to see that everyone else had started going down a staircase. He hurried after them and saw that they had come to a platform with holes in it.

"What an interesting place," Lloyd said in awe.

"Hey, look over there!" Genis exclaimed.

They stared at an area in front of them, but below the platform. In the middle of the area was a small, shining ring.

"I believe that we have located the Sorcerer's Ring," Kratos said.

"We should check with the Chosen," Alex suggested. "She might know if it is or not."

"Right," Lloyd agreed. "Colette, where are you?"

The group looked around until they spotted her.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried.

Colette was standing next to a huge creature made of rock and stone.

"A Golem," Kratos told them.

"Isn't he cute?" Colette asked.

The Golem turned toward her and raised its arm. The group rushed toward the Chosen to save her from the beast. As it brought down its arm Lloyd thrust out his blades and blocked the rocky monstrosity. Alex preformed Sonic Thrust while Genis and Kratos cast Fireball. The Golem staggered back, but apparently still had some fight in it.

"Take this!" Colette cried out. "Ray Thrust!"

She threw her Chakrams out at a great velocity, increasing the power of her normal throw. The beast couldn't handle the pressure, and broke apart into pieces. Lloyd looked at her, astonished.

"_I never knew she could do something so powerful," _he thought.

He turned around to the others, about to suggest that they have Colette check the ring now, when suddenly the bits of rock started forming together.

"Watch out Lloyd!" Alex yelled.

Lloyd turned around, expecting to see the Golem still there. Instead, he watched as the stone turned into a block.

"_Huh?"_ thought everyone but Kratos.

"I see," Kratos said.

"What?" Genis asked.

"Do you all see those holes in this floor?" he replied.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well then, the answer is simple. If you look, the area over by the ring has an empty space in front of it. I believe that we are to push this block through the hole into that space. Then we can cross over to the ring's platform."

"But then how do we get down there?" Lloyd asked.

"Look behind you."

Lloyd turned around to see a staircase leading down to the below area.

"Oh yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly.

The group did as Kratos instructed, moving the block to the correct hole. Then they headed down and picked up the Sorcerer's Ring.

"This is going to be fun!" Lloyd shouted as he shot a blast of fire out of the ring.

Everyone sighed and started heading back to the locked door at the entrance. They climbed back up the sets of stairs, battling some petty little monsters on the way back. The group arrived at the door, and Lloyd shot the blast at the door. The door unlocked when it was struck.

"That's all it does?" Lloyd complained.

"Does he always act like this," Alex whispered to Genis.

"Yup," he replied. "He gets bored really easily."

"Come on guys!" Lloyd called. "Colette's going to receive the Oracle!"

"We're coming Lloyd!" Genis yelled back.

Alex watched as the four others walked into a ring of light on the floor. Once in it, they disappeared.

"_I suppose that must be a teleporter then," _he thought.

Alex started walking in the direction of the teleporter, but stopped when he heard a maniacal laugh.

"Who's out there!" he yelled, brandishing his Iron Spear.

A woman with white hair, similar in color to Genis's, walked in through the door way and up to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing in here?" the woman questioned.

"My name is Alex. I was here on a pilgrimage, but offered to aid the Chosen when her envoy was murdered."

"Murdered! What do you mean?"

"A group of men, presumably Desians, killed them all."

"It was nice of you to help Colette. I believe she is receiving the Oracle right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Alex. I'd love to talk more, but I'm off to explore the western wing."

The woman started walking off, when Alex remembered something

"Excuse me Miss," he called, "but what is your name?"

"Oh yes, my name. I am Raine Sage. I am the teacher in Iselia."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to visit later."

"Goodbye then."

As he turned back towards the teleporter, he heard another maniacal laugh coming from the west wing.

"_I don't even want to know," _Alex thought.

He decided his best bet was to just wait outside for the others to come. He walked toward the entrance, thinking about all that had happened. The Renegade attack, the Oracle, the mission; everything was getting more and more confusing.

"_Why did I sign myself up for this?" _he thought.

* * *

It had been a half hour, and there were still no signs of the others. Alex had already taken the time to explain everything to Phaidra, who was overjoyed to hear that everything had gone well. 

"_I wonder what's taking them so long?"_

"Grandmother, I'm back!"

Alex and Phaidra looked over to see Colette and Kratos emerge from the temple.

"Chosen, are you alright?" Phaidra asked. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes grandmother, and I am ready to start my journey."

"That is joyous news! Let us return to the village and prepare."

Suddenly Raine appeared out of the entrance.

"Hello everyone," she said.

"Ah, Raine, I hope you had a pleasant visit." Phaidra said.

"Yes, it was very kind of you to let me look around."

"Your very welcome."

"Excuse me," Kratos interrupted, "but should we not be heading back to Iselia?"

"Oh, of course," Phaidra replied. "Would you please come too, Raine? I believe that you wanted to participate in the journey."

"Yes, of course!"

"And what about you, sir?" Phaidra asked.

"I would love to, but I think I should wait for Lloyd and Genis; they should have arrived by now."

"Don't worry, they will be here shortly," Raine said with a devious smile on her face. " I saw them on my way out."

"Alright, but I'd prefer to wait."

"Well then, we will see you again later," Kratos said.

"Goodbye Alex!" Colette called as the group walked down the hill.

"Goodbye Chosen!" he called back.

He turned around to see a crippled Lloyd and a sore-looking Genis.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" he asked.

"My sister, Raine," Genis replied. "We snuck out of class to help Colette, but she found out."

"You mean that woman I met was your sister?" Alex said, confused.

"Yeah, Raine is Genis's older sister," Lloyd replied. "She's also our teacher. Anyways, why didn't you come to the Oracle with us?"

"I met Raine then, and talked to her for a bit."

"Okay. Hopefully she didn't hurt you, right?" Genis asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "But hey, could I ask a favor of one of you guys?"

"Sure," Genis answered, "what is it?"

"I don't have a place to stay tonight, and I was wondering if you guys could help me out with a room."

"Sure," Lloyd said. "You can stay at my house. Just tell my dad, Dirk, that I said you could rest there."

"Ok, I'll head for the village."

Alex started walking down the hill.

"Alex, wait!" Lloyd yelled.

"What?" Alex called back.

"I didn't tell you; I don't live in Iselia. My house is on the opposite side of the forest near the town."

"Ok, guess I have a longer trek than I thought."

"I'll see you later. I'll most likely be there a little while after you."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye you two."

"See ya," Lloyd said.

"Take care," Genis added.

"Don't worry," Alex replied, "I will."

Alex headed down the hill. He decided he would just hurry through Iselia and the woods, heading for Lloyd's house quickly.

* * *

The Iselia Forest proved to take a little longer than what Alex had planned. It was crawling with multiple creatures, none of which were very hard. However, they attacked in groups, making it longer. During all these meaningless fights, Alex was able to master a new technique, Serpent Strike. This technique would start with him crouching back, then leaping into the air and slamming down on the enemy. 

"_I'm sure this new tech will help me later on," _he thought.

After what seemed to be an hour, a house arrived at the end of the woods. Alex decided that this must be Lloyd's home. He went up to the door and knocked. When the door opened, he ended up being in for a surprise.

"Whadd'ya want?" a dwarf questioned him as the door swung open.

"_Is this Dirk?"_Alex thought. "_This is pretty strange. Who knew Lloyd's dad was a dwarf."_

"Excuse me sir, but a boy named Lloyd said I could stay here. I didn't have any where to stay, so he offered his support."

"Ah, so you know Lloyd?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you must be his father, Dirk, whom he was talking about."

"Aye, I am. So, how did ya meet the lad?"

"I helped him with protecting the Chosen when she went to receive the Oracle."

"That's mighty kind of ya. Come on in, I've just made some food. You can have some if you like."

"Thank you sir."

"No more of that sir stuff; you can just call me Dirk."

"Ok, Dirk."

* * *

After eating, Alex excused himself to go look around. He followed the stream by the house to the ocean, where an unexpected visitor met him. 

"So, how is the mission proceeding?"

Alex jumped around to see who was talking, only to find out it was Yuan.

"Lord Yuan, you surprised me!"

"Well, that will probably happen. Since I want to stay informed during this mission, I will constantly teleport to check up on you. Anyways, how is it proceeding?"

"Well, I really don't know. Lloyd is an interesting kid. Obviously skilled with blades. Not really bright, but very strong and courageous. I believe that there is more I need to see right now though."

"Good. However, I need you to find out more about what he is doing with the dwarf, Dirk.

"Alright sir, I'll look into it."

"Good, I'll see you later."

With that, Yuan disappeared. Alex headed back to the house, went in, and headed off to sleep.

* * *

"Morning Dirk," Alex said as he walked down the stairs. The dwarf was busy cooking some sausage, and on the table sat a basket of biscuits and a plate with butter. 

"Mornin' Alex," he gruffly replied. "Help yourself to some of the biscuits. The meat will be done in a bit."

"Thanks," Alex replied.

He went straight for the table and started buttering up a biscuit. He had only three, but they tasted incredibly good, especially after the years of eating food from the Renegade cafeteria.

"_I swear, this stuff feels like eating at Lord Yuan's table," _he thought.

Dirk finished the sausage and brought to the table. He had cooked three large ones, and Alex savored every bite. He was in heaven. At that moment, however, he remembered what Yuan had told him.

"So Dirk," he started, "how did you come across Lloyd. I'm just guessing cause I'm not sure a dwarf had a child like him."

"Aye, you're right. I found him one night in the woods with his mother and his dog, Noishe. His mother was dying; she had been terribly hurt, and she asked me to take care of Lloyd for her. So, I took her to my house, where she died. She's buried over by the field. She had been injured by the Desians, and I wanted to protect Lloyd from that knowledge. However, he found out last night, and he's heading with the Chosen on her journey. He wants to personally help rid the world of the Desians."

"Wow," Alex said. He hadn't expected something like this.

"_Lord Yuan, what have you caught me up in?"_ he wondered.

"Morning," the sleepy voice of Lloyd called.

He walked over to the table. He started chowing down on the food.

"Lloyd, here is the Key Crest you wanted me to make," Dirk said, handing him one.

"Dad, thanks!" Lloyd replied.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings."

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement. His face then became sterner.

"Dad, I'm going with Colette. I'm going to help her regenerate the world."

"I thought you were going to say that. Anyways, here is some things to help you on your journey."

"So, you're forgiving me?"

"Yeah. But remember, this is your home. You're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you are tired."

"I will. Wish me luck!"

"What about you Alex?"

Alex snapped back to attention to see the dwarf looking at him.

"Well, I was on a pilgrimage, but I believe aiding the Chosen would be much more useful."

"Cool Alex," Lloyd said, "we're going to travel together."

* * *

"Come on, let's go," Alex replied. 

"Ok. See ya dad."

"Goodbye Lloyd, goodbye Alex; be careful on this journey."

The two headed outside, packed and ready to go.

"Come on Noishe," Lloyd said.

A large green and grey creature appeared.

"_So this is Noishe,_" Alex thought.

"Ok, let's head to Iselia and get ready to take leave," Alex said.

The three of them headed over the bridge on the stream, but were stopped by a call in front of them.

"Lloyd!" the voice called.

"It's Genis," Lloyd said.

After a few seconds, Genis had appeared in front of them, tired and panting.

"Hey Genis, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, what are you still doing here?"

"Well Genis, I was just getting the Key Crest for Marble."

"_I wonder who Marble is," _Alex thought.

"That's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off?" Genis asked.

"Oh yeah, about that, Alex and I have decided to join her," Lloyd replied.

"Are you stupid or something? Colette and the others left a long time ago."

"Wha?"

"Are you sure Genis," Alex said, "because Lloyd was told that it was later in the day, not in the morning."

"Well, Lloyd is wrong. They left earlier, and when Lloyd didn't show up I went to find him."

"Crap," Lloyd said, "let's get going."

"Yeah," Genis added. "Come on, come on!"

* * *

When they had arrived at the village, one of the guards had told them that Phaidra was looking for Lloyd. They had run over to her house, where Lloyd and Genis had headed in. Alex decided to stay outside, since he wasn't really involved with what was going on. 

"_It's awfully nice here in this village," _he thought. "_It really makes me miss home, especially her."_

All of a sudden, a huge boom erupted in the town. Alex looked around and saw buildings catching on fire. Lloyd and Genis rushed outside to the horrible mess.

"What's going on!" Lloyd shouted.

"The Desians have attacked," Alex replied coolly.

"Those Desians," Lloyd said angrily. "I'll make them all pay!"

"Well, head around the town to the square," Alex said. "I'll check the rest of the town."

They agreed on this plan, and the two headed off, leaving Alex to find anyone to help. He headed south of Phaidra's house to find two unsuspecting Desians.

"You there," they commanded. "Halt!"

"Make me," Alex replied.

The two charged, running straightforward as if to kill him with their whips. He easily dodged them and thrust his spear through them, killing them.

"_These Desians are truly pathetic compared to the Renegades," _he thought.

He kept on running around, finding small groups of them. He didn't even have to try to kill them; they were no match for him.

"_I guess I owe all my strength to Lords Botta and Vidarr,"_ Alex thought. "_All their training prepared me for anything."_

As he finished looking through the town and being thanked by its citizens, he headed for the town square. When he got there, he didn't like what he saw.

"_What is that?!"_he thought, staring at the huge, humanoid creature attacking Lloyd and Genis.

He looked around and noticed a group of Desians standing by, with a light-blue haired man with an arm canon in the middle. He thought about taking them out, but decided his friends needed him more. He stopped for a moment.

"_Friends…"_

Alex couldn't believe he had just thought that. He couldn't really remember any friends from his childhood. There was always just school and helping his parents. But then, one day, everything changed…

* * *

_Alex looked outside and saw a huge storm gathering. He was bored during his work as usual, and hopefully something like this would end the day. He waited a bit, and heard the leader of his groups project tell everyone that the day was done._

_The fifteen year old hated these after-school group projects. He was glad to get out of there and on home. He traveled quickly, worried about the rain that would soon fall, when he noticed something in the sky._

_"What in the world is that thing," he thought as he saw a flash of purple streak across the sky._

_He kept on running, hoping to get home and out of the oncoming storm when he noticed a lightning bolt falling from the sky. He jumped underneath a tree, barely escaping the electric death that could have befallen him. He looked up, expecting to see rain, but all he saw was more lightning falling. It wasn't normal though. The flashes were aimed at homes and people. He started freaking out. Alex got up and ran, but turned around and looked when he saw the tree he had been under had evaporated by the lightning's strike. Alex decided he needed to get home fast. He kept on running, looking to his sides to see people lying on the ground, dead, while their family members mourned as they fled to safety. He finally reached his house. He stopped, glad to see it was still standing. He started walking slowly up to it when he heard another crack of thunder. He looked up, only to see the beam of energy strike his house. He shielded his eyes from the blast, and then turned back to look. Alex was horrified. His house was rubble. He ran up to the smoking debris and started clearing it to find his parents. He moved piece after piece, finally reaching a hand. He kept on clearing till he had uncovered his parents' bodies. They had died together. Alex fell over, crying. He couldn't believe he had lost them both. He reached to the little gold shuriken necklace he wore, and tugged it off. He put it in his pocket, hoping to never lose it that way, since it was all he had left of them now. _

_Alex turned around to see light returning as the clouds cleared. He saw many other destroyed homes and families. He went over to a group of elders and listened to them talk._

_"It's all her fault," one of them said. "She messed up and we paid for it."_

"We can't blame a young girl because she failed," another argued. "We put to much on her, more than she could handle."

_Alex froze as he heard this. He knew her, his best friend. _

_"She failed," he thought, "and this is what happened."_

_He couldn't believe his ears. He just knew it wasn't her fault, but he knew what had happened that day. His friend had caused this, but he had to forgive her. She would need all the support she could get while she could…_

* * *

"Alex, we could use your help!" 

Alex snapped out of his thoughts to see the creature attacking Genis as Lloyd tried to hold it back.

"_I know what I need to do," _he thought. "_I need to support my friends!"_

He rushed in and knocked the creature back with his spear.

"Thanks Alex," Genis said.

"No problem," he replied.

Alex turned towards Lloyd.

"Want to double team it?" he asked.

"You know it!"

"Good. Let me show you how to do it then."

Alex concentrated his energy, and prepared to put some force in to his next attack. He looked at his Exsphere and saw it was shining bright green. He decided now was the time, and he charged forward.

"Serpent Strike!"

Lloyd saw Alex lunge through the air, hit the beast. He then decided to go in, as he saw Genis getting ready with a spell. He ran forward as the spell hit the monster. He thought he had heard Genis say Wind Blade. He noticed that it was in fact wind cutting across the enemy. He ran up to it and decided to try something out.

"Sword Rain," he said as he stabbed the behemoth over and over with his blades. It fell over, defeated by the many punctures it had sustained. As Lloyd turned around, the bandages on his wrist unraveled, and an Exsphere was shown on his hand.

"_So,"_ Alex thought, "_it looks like Lloyd has an Exsphere too."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio: Wow, pretty long, but worth the time.

Regal: Your integrity is truly impressive.

Rio: Thanks. 'smiles' Anyways, next time shall cover up to the the base in the desert, cause I don't feel up to writing as much next time. Please review, cause that keeps me going.

Lloyd: See ya all later!


End file.
